User blog:Thundrtri/Season 2: The Joker (Nolanverse) VS The Joker (Burtonverse)
In this laughable rematch, two renditions of Batman's famous archenemy, the Joker, will come face to face for a second time. The 1989 Batman film's rendition of the Joker portrayed by the ever famous Jack Nicholson, who ruined Gotham by poisoning all makeup and cleansing products with deadly smilex venom and killing hundreds of people in his crime spree that put Gotham in a state of panic VERSUS The Dark Knight's primary anatgonist, played by the legendary Heath Ledger, who terrorized Gotham by using bombs across the city, forcing the citizens to eveacuate and blowing up nearly every damn thing he wanted to...just to cause a little chaos. The two will meet once again onf Deadliest Fiction in a rematch of hillarious proportions to see who is...THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR?! Team Burtonverse The Boss: Joker (Burtonverse) Jack Napier was once the formidable, crazy underboss to the Carl Grisom of the legendary Grisom Crime Family in Gotham City, USA. After being set up by his boss, due to the discovery of his affair with Grisom's Girlfried, Napier found himself confronting the mysterious Batman and then falling into a giant vat of chemicals, which turned his skin white, his lips crimson red, his hair green, and his facial nerves to nervous wrecks literally. After undergoing underground cosmetic surgery, which failed to restore his face to normality, Jack Napier donned the prsona of the Joker and shot Carl Grisom with his trustworthy Colt New Service Revolver. As new Mafia Kingpin, Joker launched a massive crime wave that saw a Mob war, chemical terrorism, and citywide panic. The only thing that kept his tendrils from wrending the city apart was his old nemesis, the Batman, who as coincidence had it, was Bruce Wayne, whose parents Napier killed decades earlier. His lunacy without limits, his taste for the vile overwhelming, the Joker will stop at nothing to kill Batman and give his home town an Enema! Weapons Switchblades.jpg|A Stilleto Meat Cleaver.jpg|A meat cleaver Baseball-Bat.jpg|A baseball bat Jokerguns.jpg|The Smith & Wesson 15-3 with barrel that extends to 21 inches is on the top 300px-Colt New Service 1370.jpg|The Colt New Service 400px-Fake_Villar_Perosa_from_The_Sicilian.jpg|The double barrel SMG LP_LW_1_2.jpg|The Krieghoff Model L double barreled flare gun Joker's Joy Buzzer.jpg|The fry-buzzer smilex.jpg|The effect of the smilex The gang The Joker always has multitudes of thugs and criminals ready to do his bidding. The gang can extend to well over 100 members. During the Joker's short crime reign on Gotham in the film, they were expendable shock troops, often with a wide variety of skills, some expert's in martial arts, others in firearms, others in bombs and many others. They are 100% loyal to the Joker and will do anything he asks of them. Weapons Bowie Knife.jpg|A Bowie knife Katana.jpeg|A Katana Switchblades.jpg|A Stilleto M1911jpg.jpg|An M1911 400px-Webley.JPG|A Mk. IV Webley 300px-Colt New Service 1370.jpg|The Colt New Service Thompson M1928.jpg|A Thompson MK2 grenade.jpg|A Pineapple grenade Smilex.jpg|The Smilex effect Replica_Joker_Gang_02.jpg|The gang in their usual atire Team Nolan The boss: Joker (Nolanverse) The Joker and his Gang are the main antagonist in the superhero epic The Dark Knight. In the film The Joker is portrayed as a anarchist criminal mastermind whos sole purpose is to create "a world without rules" despite being sociopathic The Joker is very intellegent, unpredictable, master planner, and always stays one step ahead of his opponent. Jokers thugs are always loyal to him until he gets rid of them personally. Joker is depicted as a maniacal criminal mastermind who terrorizes Gotham City and whose goal is to create "a world without rules." He was portrayed by the late and great Heath Ledger, who gave an oscar winning preformance in the film. Weapons OTF.jpg|An OTF extractor knife Troodon.jpg|A troodon Fillet knife.jpg|Fillet Knife Joker Glock.jpg|The Joker's Glock 19_muzzle.jpg|A Smith & Wesson model 19 snub S&W M76.jpg|Smith & Wesson M76 Type 69 RPG.jpg|A Norinco Type-69 Pool-cue-stick.jpg|A Pool cue Remignton sawn.jpg|The sawn-off Remington 870 shotgun The gang In the film The Dark Knight, the Joker has an expendable force of clown mask wearing thugs. They have no remorse and are often hired by the Joker to do his bidding. While not always loyal to eachother or sometimes even the Joker, they will fight till the last man if that means one of them gets their paycheck. Others are completely loyal to the Joker. Each gangster wears a unique mask and has a unique job. Some disarm alarms, others break into the vault. Weapons Cbm switchblade.jpg|A Switchblade Crowbar 1.jpg|A Crowbar Knife-image-darrel-ralph-straight-razor--2-1917.jpg|A Straight razor Glockhvvvhvvr.jpg|A Glock 17 SW_Model_19.jpg|A Model 19 Smith & Wesson 92SB-C.jpg|A Beretta 92SB-C Mac_10_2.jpg|A Mac-10 300px-M67b.jpg|An M67 Type 69 RPG.jpg|Norinco Type-69 Grenade_launcher_wz_83_Pallad_D.jpg|Wz. 83 Pallad D 50580.jpg|A Mossberg 590 Cruiser X-Factors Nolan/Burton Troop loyalty 67/85 Throughout The Dark Knight we see that the Joker's (Nolan) men are relatively disloyal. They would kill eachother if that meant getting more money. Burtonverse Joker's men were completely loyal, always willing to do his bidding. EDGE: Burtonverse Brutality 91/88 Nolan Joker would even cut open his own man and put a bomb in him if that meant causing chaos. Burton Joker while brutal, never really got into cutting people openm, he would just shoot them. But he did burn a guy alive... EDGE: Nolanverse Experience 81/81 Burtonverse Joker was a mafia under-boss who had been dealing with killing and murder for probably. Nolan's Joker had a much longer crime run on Gotham. He was also hinted at being a criminal before he became the Joker. EDGE: Even Pain resistance 100/100 The simple fact of the matter is they both have complete resistance to pain. EDGE: Even Creativity 97/88 I'm pretty sure it's fair to say that Nolan Joker is more creative. He used VERY dangerous and creative ways to kill people. Wether he put bombs on two boats, and gave them each other's detonators. Or wether he put two of Jim Gordon and Batman's closest friends in two opposite ends of the city with bombs on them, but lied about who was where. He accomplished his goal, and that was chaos. Yes Burton Joker was creative, but his tricks were easily predictable and avoidable (DON'TBUY THE MAKEUP, DON'T GO TO THE PARADE!). EDGE: Nolanverse Voting IS CLOSED Notes battle will be ten on ten For all intensive purposes and to make the fight easier to write, I'm naming the gangs. Nolanverse: Chucko, Bozo, Grumpy, The Bus Driver, Chuckles, Dopey, Happy, Guffaw and Ditsy. Burtonverse: Bob (He was actually in the film as Bob), Johnny Boy, Driver 1, Driver 2, Kung-Fu guy, Stew, Animal, Petey and Joe. The battle Nolanverse: X10 Burtonverse: X10 Category:Blog posts